In My Own World
"In My Own World" is the main and current theme song of Violetta. It was written and produced by Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa and Ezequiel Bauza. It is performed by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo throughout the whole series. Lyrics If you wanna know What is going on inside my mind Well is time to show That I'm never gonna give up And no matter where I go People see I'm one more in the crowd But inside me I feel stronger I still be around And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I keep on trying I know that I can Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me No one, no one Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me I'm gonna sing my song Both feet on the ground Step by step, at the speed of sound My head spinning around But I'm still gonna sing out loud And no matter where I go People see I'm one more in the crowd But inside me I feel stronger I still be around And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I keep on trying I know that I can Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me No one, no one Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me I'm gonna sing my song Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *All the versions of this song are: :#The original version, En Mi Mundo (Martina Stoessel) :#The bilingual English and Spanish version, En Mi Mundo/In My Own World (Martina Stoessel & Mayra Arduini) :#The Italian version 1, Nel Mio Mondo(Martina Stoessel) :#The Italian version 2, Nel Mio Mondo (Lodovica Comello) :#The French version, Dans Mon Monde (Cynthia) :#The Portuguese version, Pelo Mundo (Mayra Arduini) :#The English version 1, In My Own World(Martina Stoessel) :#The English version 2, This Is My World (Maggie McClure) :#The Russian version 1 and 2 (Unknow singer) *This is the second song that Violetta wrote, the first is "I Love You". *This song it's about how Violetta found who she really was and her passion for music. *This song was released on iTunes in August 9th.